


Evelyn

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Vanilla, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Updates slowly





	1. One

If you walked far enough into the woods, just to the west of a small village, you might come across a river. If you follow that river, you might find a sunlit clearing, and in that clearing, you might find two beast girls.

Beast humans are a strange species, and there aren't many breeding pairs left in the wild, as most hunters only take the females. They are humans with animal features, such as ears, tails and wings, and can be found in most places. They don't feel the need for clothes, so are sometimes viewed as indecent. They are caught and sold as slaves by humans.

*Please note they don't age at the same rate as humans and reach sexual maturity when they are around twelve years of age*

"Alex! Come and look at this!" I called across the clearing to Alex, a pale, Hawk/Cat cross, who was busy trying to stab a fish with a spear. She looked up from what she was doing, and came over to me.  
"What is it, Evelyn?" Her voice was kind, but I knew she wanted to get back to finding some food.  
"I found a frog. Can we keep him? His name is Jeremy." She gave a weak smile.  
"I'm sure if he likes us, he will stay around here. Just put him down." She shook her head, clearly impatient to get back to her fish.  
"You're thirteen. You should be sensible." She turned, walking away.

I knew she wasn't trying to be mean, but her words stung. I let go of the frog, flopping onto my back. My wings pressed uncomfortably against the ground, and I shifted to try and get rid of the feeling. 

Out of nowhere, tears began rolling down my cheeks, and I curled up, rocking back and forth to try and calm down. Mud got all over my creamy white fur, but I didn't care. Alex didn't mean it. She didn't mean it. Did she mean it? That questions worried me, but I snapped out of it as she called me over.  
"Can you get some wood together to make a fire? It's going to go dark soon." She cared a lot. I knew that. She'd once gone hungry for a week just so I could have enough to eat.

As I collected up the firewood, my slender ears twitched as I heard someone moving around behind me. Turning to see Alex, she gave me a small smile and took what wood I had to get started. Soon enough, the delicious smell of fish cooking began wafting from out clearing, and I was finding myself drawn towards it. 

Lugging over the pile of firewood, I dumped it by the fire, settling down next to Alex. I snuggled up to her, sharing our warmth with one another. The forest felt safer at night. It was easier to tell when something wasn't right. Alex patted me on the head, and we sat and watched the stars.

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in a leaf, wings dishevelled and hair a mess. Alex was awake, just observing. As she noticed I was awake, she stood up, gesturing me to do the same.  
"When you were asleep, I heard trappers moving through the woods around us. That means you need to learn to fly to escape them." She was worried about me, I could tell. Even though I had wings, I couldn't fly. It was as if they had been clipped. 

That was a possibility, but Alex was determined to teach me to fly. She kept telling me that I just hadn't figured it out yet. I didn't think she was right, but I still wanted to try. We chose a sunny spot, and she set about teaching me the basics. 

She had learnt at an early age, so it was harder for me to pick it up, but by the time the sun started casting long shadows over the ground, I could get myself into the air. Staying in the air was still a problem, however, but it didn't matter. I could work on that. 

Once again, we sat together in the moonlit clearing, just relaxing and watching the world go on without us. It was very calming, and by the time Alex wrapped me in leaves so I could sleep, I was out like a light.

She watched me sleep, delicately braiding my hair. Her skilled fingers quickly added to the braids she had already given me, and every morning I would wake up with a new one, even though they would almost always came out during the day. As she began to settle down, she curled up next to me, sheltering my body from the cold.

As I slept, I dreamt I was soaring over the clouds with Alex, and we landed in a sunny field to eat strawberries together and catch frogs. We never had strawberries, and when we did, Alex would make sure I didn't steal any extra ones while she wasn't looking.

Sunlight woke me from my dream, and I struggled awake to see that Alex was already collecting mint from the pond. We normally ate mint after a meal, so it tricked our bodies into thinking that eating time was over. That meant there was nothing else to eat. 

I stood up, stretching, and wandered over to where Alex was.  
"Evelyn," her voice was a hushed whisper, "Stay very still." She was looking deep into the woods in front of us, and I noticed with a sickening jolt that a group of hunters were making their way towards us. 

"What do we do?" I looked at her, panicking. I couldn't fly, so she'd have to leave me if she wanted to get away.  
"We fly." 

Alex took my hand, swinging me up into her arms. Turning on her heel, she raced into the forest, leaping into the air. I clung to her, and hoped she didn't drop me. We kept climbing, and soon she started to go lower again. 

Below us, I heard shouts, and I looked to Alex in fear. That was when I heard the gunshots.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex in this chapter

For all intents and purposes all of the characters in this story are above the age of consent

As the gunshots echoed through the air, I clung to Alex. A small choking sound escaped her, and we began losing height. As we fell, I felt strangely disconnected from my body, as if it didn't really matter. 

With a sickening thud, Alex crashed to the ground, cradling me in her arms, her breath sounded ragged, and I began to worry about her. That was when I realized we were surrounded.

"Both of you. On your feet." A harsh, male voice came from behind us, and I helped Alex up. Every hair on my body was standing up, and I fought the urge to cry. I looked over at her, and she was bleeding from her shoulder, and the blood was pooling on the floor. I wanted to help her, but I was frozen in fear. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. All I could do was wait while these men decided what they'd do with us. 

The man who appeared to be in charge shouted for two men to take care of Alex, and I was pushed out of the way as they began to wrap her arm in bandages. I began crying, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want this. I wanted to go home. Alex reached out with her good arm to comfort me, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She sounded convinced, so I relaxed a little. 

As my attention was on her, I jumped as someone ran their hand up my thigh, right up to the base of my tail.  
I turned, and the man doing it just stroked me between my thighs, making me squeak in confusion. It felt strange, and I didn't like where it was going. His fingers pushed apart folds I didn't know I had, and as they brushed over a sensitive spot I gasped and clutched at his arm with my paws. It was nice, and I i didn't want him to stop. 

However, as Alex realised what he was doing, she growled a warning, dragging me back to her. My heart was beating quickly, and the place he had touched was aching. 

As she rubbed circles on my back, the men gave yelled commands for us to come with them. I didn't want them to shoot us, so I followed without hesitation, still holding Alex's hand. If she had been able to fly, we would have been long gone, but her wing had taken damage from the shot. 

Trudging through the forest, we soon came to a small clearing with a few tents pitched, and a brightly burning campfire. In between two of the tents, there was a large wooden crate, and I could see through that gaps in the planks that it was entirely empty. The men dispersed, but their leader forced us through the camp, and into the crate. As we were forced inside, Alex kept me firmly in her grip, as if she didn't want to let go. She removed her grip as the door swung shut with an ominous thud, and the sound of a key turning in a lock confirmed our fate.  
Alex stayed silent, and as I realised she wasn't going to say anything, I drifted into sleep.

I awoke to the crate being jolted around, and Alex was still asleep. She looked like she was having a nice dream, so I made sure not to disturb her. As I sat in the dark, I began to drift to sleep, wondering what the morning would bring...

When light finally crept into the crate, the door was flung open and I was unceremoniously dragged out. Alex came out willingly. We were once again in a place with tents, but this one was far bigger, and almost resembled a marketplace. The men led us to a tent on the outskirts, and as we entered, everything fell sickeningly into place.

Inside the tent, there was a table with a box, probably for money, and behind that, there were cages. Four cages, all the same size, and all but one held a beast girl. There was a dog, a cow and some kind of rodent, all of which were asleep.

"Right!" The taller of the two kicked the bars of the cage, waking the inhabitants. "We're opening soon, so make sure you look presentable."  
He then turned to us and gestured for Alex to get in the empty cage. As I tried to follow her, he caught my arm.  
"You are going to stay out here and help me."  
"But mister, I'd like to go with Alex." I looked up at him, and he smiled.  
"It's ok, you'll be fine." His smile was somewhat reassuring, and I relaxed a little more. He brought me over to the counter at the front, and sat me down in the stool.  
"When a new customer comes in, you must welcome them politely, and you are to address me as sir. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Sir." I replied, beaming up at him. He returned it with a small smile, and gave my ears a stroke. 

Walking over to the entrance of the tent, he pulled open the door and rolled it up, fastening it above the entrance. He dragged a sign to the entrance, and I caught a glimpse of what it said and shuddered. 

People slowly started filing into the tent, and peering into the cages and asking the man questions. I greeted every person who came in, and I could tell some of them were asking the man about me. It worried me, so I turned to see that Alex had been dragged out of her cage, and was spitting obscenities at the men.  
One of the men touched her shoulder, and she shrunk away from his touch.  
"I think I'll have her.." The man gripped her wrist, and Sir grinned.  
"Of course. She's still a virgin, so you'll have the opportunity to take her first time. Three hundred pounds." Alex looked over at me and mouthed 'its ok'. It wasn't ok, but I believed her.

Sir walked back over to me, and stroked my ears, rubbing the inside of them and making me mewl.  
"She's came with you, didn't she... I'm sorry you can't go with her, but you're staying here with me." He caressed my face and went back over to see the other customers. I watched Alex get dragged away, helpless, and I began to cry. This was horrible. I just wanted to go home with her. I felt a strong had on my shoulder, and Sir was looking down at me.  
"Come on, now, don't cry." His voice was soft and reassuring, but I could tell he was getting a little fed up with me. "If you keep crying, I'll sell you off to some breeder and have it over with. I'm giving you a chance to stay with me. At the end of the day, I'll take you home, and you won't have to come back here." He turned away to talk to more customers, and I slowed my breathing, focusing on what I could touch. As I stared at the floor, a hand traced down my back, and I jumped.   
"You'd be such a good pet.. it's a shame you're not for sale..." I turned, and I came face to face with a foul smelling man. I tried to shrink away from his touch, and he soon lost interest as I clearly displayed I wasn't interested in him. 

As the day dragged to an end, and all of the poor girls had been bought, Sir led me to his house. It was moderately big, and not too far from the market place. He unlocked the door, and led me inside. One of the lights was on, and Sir walked towards it. There was noone in there, but it was nice and warm. The room was softly lit, and the curtains were drawn. I had never seen half the things in there, and I gazed around, spellbound.  
"Sit." He gestured for me to sit on the bed, and I obliged.  
"So, tell me. What's your name?" He walked over to the closet, opening it and taking out a small peice of cloth.  
"Uhm.. my name's Evelyn, sir." I replied as he sat next to me, looking me up and down.  
"Evelyn... That's a nice name.." He was lost in thought. "I'll have to get you a collar with that on.."

Turning to me, he rested a hand on my thigh, slowly moving upwards.  
"You've never had sex with someone, have you?" His tone was light, but I was unsure of his intentions.   
"No, I haven't, Sir." I spoke softly, and he looked pleased.  
"Good. You're still innocent." He handed me the clothes. "Put these on."

Once I had put them on, he surveyed me, and smiled. It was a night dress, but it had an opening at the front that was used for easy access. He gave me a kiss, backing me up against the bed. He held me, and I wrapped my legs around him, not wanting to fall.

He pushed me up onto the bed, caressing my thighs and kissing my stomach softly. His kisses moved down, and I gasped as he spread my folds, gently prodding and poking. He plunged a finger inside me and I mewled, trying to squirm away.   
"Ah.. you're so tight.." He sounded appreciative, and I was pleased. "I can't wait to be inside you.." 

He handed me a small square of foil, and told me to tear it open. Inside was a strange circular thing, which he told me to keep hold of. He unzipped his trousers, and brought out his peen. I'd never see anything like it, and it scared me. As he brought my hands up to it, he told me to put it on. I out the thingy in the tip, and rolled it down. It covered it, and as I prodded it, he gave a small sigh.  
"Good girl.." He seemed pleased with me, so I gave him a small smile. Taking my shoulders, he pushed me back against the bed, giving me a kiss. I tried to return it, but I didn't quite know how. His hands roamed my body, eventually coming to rest between my legs. He gently rubbed at the sensitive spot there, and I gave a quiet mewl. It felt good.. I wanted him to keep going, but he positioned himself so his thingy was touching my entrance, and slowly pushed himself inside.

I cried out as I was stretched open, and he gasped as he was engulfed in my heat.   
"Evelyn, you're so tight... fuck.." He wasn't very poetic, but I understood what he was trying to say. My eyes watered with the pain of being penetrated, and Sir reached up to wipe my tears away.  
"It's ok, you're doing great." He reassured me kindly, pushing further in as if he were trying to bury himself inside me.

Once I had gotten used to him, he began slowly rocking back and forth, letting me adjust to slight changes in speed. He continued, building my confidence slowly until he was pounding relentlessly into me, showing no signs of stopping. He skilled fingers were toying with my breasts and nub, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them, making me squirm in pleasure. I felt pressure building in my stomach and I was worried I'd accidentally pee, but Sir kept going, hitting a special spot inside me that made me arch my back and mewl.

"Hah.. Evelyn, I'm gonna cum.." Sir moaned above me, and I gripped onto him as a strange feeling hit me like a tree. Waves of pleasure crashed over my body, and from the way Sir was moaning, I guessed I was clamping down on him. My legs felt like jelly, and I was so oversensitive every thrust coaxed a mewl out of my tired body. He thrusted once more, and I felt warmth spreading through me from head to toe. 

Lying back in the bed, I waited as Sir pulled out and disposed of the stretchy thing. Walking back over to me, he pulled me up, and took me with him to a strange, cold room.  
"This is the bathroom. For today, I'll let you wash yourself." 

 

He showed me how the taps and stuff worked, and left me to my own devices. There was some kind of liquid in a transparent bottle, which I used quite a bit of. It made masses of bubbles, and I happily sat between them for a while, Alex pushed to the back of my mind.

As I got out, the cold air pricked my skin, and I wandered out of the bathroom, still not wearing anything. He was lying on the bed, reading a book, and looked up as I came back in.   
"Come, you must be tired. You've never slept in a bed before, have you?" He patted the space next to him, and I jumped up, curling up under the thick cloth blanket. He played with my hair, making tiny braids, and soon I slipped peacefully to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex  was blindfolded, and incredibly angry. Her arms and legs were tied, and she was kept tied to the bed in the middle of her Master's bedroom. He had tried to get her to suck him off, but she had bitten him, so this was her punishment.

Her ears pricked up as the door opened, and she swished her tail around as footsteps came closer to her.  
"So, slut, have you decided to behave?" She flattened her ears and hissed as his hand traced her face, and lunged at his arm. He drew away before she but him, and smacked her across the face.  
"Don't you dare." Her master ran a love hotel, and his guests enjoyed having time with slaves, so he trained them himself. 

Alex had an incredibly large clit, almost two and a half inches when he bought her, and her master was trying to make it even bigger. She had a suction tube placed over it before her master went to bed, and this had succeeded in making it about half an inch bigger in two days. He was planning to train her to fuck girls with it, so she could play a part in his love hotel.

The rest of the slaves here, as he kept most of them at the love hotel, had their own room, about twice the size of the bedroom. There were three female slaves, a rat, a cow and a dog. They were all very well trained, and today, the Master had asked the dog, Felicity, to come and help him with Alex's training.

So here they were. Felicity was quietly sucking on Alex's clit, now an impressive three inches after her Master's efforts, and the Master was watching, jacking off. Alex had been reduced to a sweaty moaning mess after Master had put a vibrator in her ass, which was incredibly sensitive, and he was refusing to take it out.

"Stop!" She whined, in between moans, desperately trying to force Felicity off her clit. Felicity pulled away, and looked at Master.  
"Ride her." He ordered, and Felicity obliged, pulling down her panties and settling herself down on Alex's clit-dick. 

Alex cried in pleasure as her already oversensetive clit-dick was enveloped in Felicity's heat. Felicity moaned and rubbed herself as she bounced up and down, trying to get off with the little stimulation she could get from Alex. Alex mewled from the hot wet sensation, and gasped as Felicity let out a tiny wail as she came, clamping down on her and pushing her over the edge, and Master blew his load over her back. Alex had already cum, and she was waiting for Felicity to get off, but she didn't seem to want to. She kept going until master called for her to stop, and she pulled herself off of Alex's clit-dick, pouting. 

Alex however, fell backwards, unable to cope with the sudden rush of stimulation. Master forced her to her feet, and sent Felicity back to her room.  
"You've been so good, I'm going to go and get you something to eat." He was always very careful to tell his slaves everything that was going on so that they didn't panic, but Alex found it mildly irritating. She didn't need everything explained to her.

When he came back, he untied the blindfold, and proceeded to spoon feed her rice. It was well cooked, and she ate it gladly. It was her first food in a few days, so she didn't care about how bland it was. 

When she had finished eating, Master left to attend to the other slaves, so she jumped up onto the bed and curled up. She wasn't allowed under the covers when Master wasn't there, and she wasn't going to risk it. While she lay there, staring blindly at the ceiling, she began to worry about Evelyn. Was she still alive? Was she happy? Was she pregnant?! Those questions floated around in her head until she shook them away. Evelyn was fine.

Opening her eyes a crack, she could see Master entering the room, and attempted to sit up straighter. In his hand was a thick brown collar, with a sky blue stone set in the leather. It was attached to a leash. He crouched down beside her, fastening it carefully, and pulled her to her feet.  
"Seeing as you've been good, I'll let you have a shower now that I'm done with you. Come on." He pulled her with him, and led her out of the door and down the hallway. The shower he let them use was connected to the slaves' room. 

Alex stood under the shower, the skin on her back slowly going numb as the water hammered into her. She just wanted to go back to how it was. Back in the forest, with Evelyn. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked at the scars in the mirror. She had been attacked by a bear as a child, and it had healed badly, rendering her badly scarred on one side of her face.

Sighing, she stepped out of the shower and dried off, slipping into the short veil dress Master made all of the female slaves wear. He had instructed them all to settle down for the night, and called Alex to his room. 

Alex rushed, fearful of being late, and as she peeked her head through the door of his room, he smirked.  
"Come in." He called, and he patted the bed next to him. Alex hated sleeping with him. He smelt of tobacco and sweat, and he would always grip her too tightly, or touch her places she didn't want him to. It was thoroughly uncomfortable to sleep with him, but the bed was much softer in his room than it was in her own, so she dealt with it. 

Settling down into his bed, she could feel his hot breath on her neck and cringed. This was going to be a long night..

I mewled softly in my sleep, rolling over and into the firm chest of  master. He shifted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." He yawned, giving my chest a small squish.  
"You still have room to grow here.." he remarked, gently stroking on of my nipples. I shivered, and he picked up on it, getting up and handing me a large piece of wool, which he slipped over my head. It was far too big for me, and I could barely see, but it wasn't cold anymore.  
"Come on, let's go." He picked me up, lifting me out of bed and putting me down on the floor.  
"We've got a lot to do today."


End file.
